


12 Days of Christmas

by miilkteeth



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Cute, Gay, M/M, who doesnt love a good ol gay xmas, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilkteeth/pseuds/miilkteeth
Summary: Smith decides 2 get Ross the gifts from 12 days of Xmas leading up to Christmas (ik thats not wht its meant 2 b but i wanted 2 maje it gay n cute)MERRY FUKIN CHRISTMAS X





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Wheelie Bin Secret Santa fo Tilly yooo. Merry Christmas man n hav a good new year as well!!!

“Remind me again why I’m doing this?” Trott sighed, looking towards the passenger seat where his friend sat, bouncing his leg out of excitement.

Smith met Trott’s eyes and put a hand on his shoulder, “Because,” he smiled in the sweetest way he could muster, “you owe me.”

“Pfft!” the noise that came out of Trott’s mouth made Smith move back down into his chair a bit. “Owe you for what?”

“I don’t know?” Smith shrugged, mumbling slightly. “Being my friend?”

Silently, Trott turned his attention towards the back of the people carrier where the seats had been filled with 12 people, all sitting with small drums on their laps. They all looked up strangely in unison and smiled at Trott who, slightly unnerved, smiled back and brought his head slowly round to face the road. In a hushed voice, he leaned over to Smith and whispered, “Ok but you didn’t have to get the creepy ones.”

“They were the only ones that replied to the advert, ok!” Smith exclaimed as quietly as possible, “just like the other ones.”

Trott cast his mind back to 4 days ago when Smith had turned up with 8 girls all dressed in what looked to be sexy maid outfits. Smith had told him he thought they’d be proper maids but, for some reason, Trott had taken them all in his car back to Smith’s apartment. Surprisingly enough they weren’t that bad, they all had a good sing-a-long to cheesy Christmas songs on the radio.  
The next day Smith had once again bundled girls into the car but this time there were 9 of them in dancing gear. A few had leotards and ballet shoes whilst another few just had trainers and shorts. They’d all danced up to the car. Jumping and leaping. Of course not leaping as much as “The Lords”. An all-male dance group who’d run to get into the people carrier a little too enthusiastically. All 10 of them crowding Trott’s vision so he didn’t even realise they were with Smith. They’d leaped over the car in a fashion that could only have been choreographed, gliding into the various seats while Trott sat with a slightly scared look on his face only to see Smith standing in front of the windscreen with a massive, beaming smile on his face and a huge thumbs up.

“The Pipers” were the strangest by far, however. 11 people all with pipes, playing tunes the whole way back home. They had an impressive range, Trott had to admit to himself, but they all wore the same old fashioned outfits. It all reminded him of the Disney adaptation of the Pied Piper but to be fair Smith had put an advert out on some random website. You couldn’t expect anything too great.

“So I’ve hired a few strange people,” Smith scoffed, “but it’s all in the name of love, Chris Trott.”

Trott sighed, “You could’ve got something small and meaningful, but no you had to do this!”

For Ross’ various Christmas presents this year, Smith had decided to go all out and re-create the 12 days of Christmas. The partridge and the pear tree was a hassle. It was laying down in the back of a people carrier Trott had to rent. The partridge was in a cage, squawking away for the 2-hour journey back to the apartment because the only place that would lend the bird to them was a “mate” of Smith’s outside of Bristol. The pear tree stood in Smith & Ross’ front room, decorated with fairy lights and tinsel amongst other decorations. The bird sat in her cage, watching over the living room eventually giving everyone a headache.

This same “mate” of Smith’s lent him 2 turtle doves. Trott had to go on his own to get them, meeting the guy in his dirty living room to get handed the cage. Smith had attempted to release them in the apartment for some big romantic scene but instead, Ross had to help him get them back into the cage for about an hour and a half as they chased the two birds around their living room.

Trott had never realised how many birds were involved in the 12 days of Christmas. Rolling his eyes and cursing their friendship, Trott watched as Smith sauntered over to his car with 4 cages housing 3 French Hens. There was more joy in his step than there should have been. An hour after introducing them to Ross, Trott was forced to take them back to their owner by Smith after the noise from them never stopped.

Despite complaining so much, for some reason Trott decided it was a good idea to continue being Smith’s personal chauffeur.  
“Why couldn’t you drive everything around,” he questioned one day as 4 birds sang in the back of the car.  
“Because, Trott, I have to keep an eye on the passengers and I can’t do that when I’m driving,” Smith explained. “Now tomorrow you’re taking me into town.”

Trott had recalled how the next day was 5 gold rings. Upon realising this, his face turned into a mix of relief and then shock. “You’re buying Ross some rings then? A bit of a big leap, well, I mean, you have been dating for about five years yeah? Well, if you’re ready then I suppose I won’t stop y-”

He’d been cut off by Smith’s laughter and eclamation, “You think I’m going to propose? Nah I’m just heading down to get some onion rings from the supermarket. It’s gonna go well with dinner.”

Unfortunately for Ross, he’d had to spend the rest of that afternoon, once again, chasing after birds that were running around his living room but this time Trott had gotten roped in for extra help. The onion rings went down far better and he’d left their apartment without scratches from birds.

“Again with the fucking birds,” Trott remarked as Smith finished loading the geese into the back of the minivan they had to rent.

“Well I’m sorry Trott, I didn’t fucking write the song,” Smith said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

“Yeah, well, you had to be all romantic for your boyfriend didn’t you?”

Ross was surprised when Smith produced a goose egg from behind his back that had appeared from under one of the geese in the minivan. Trott then had to explain why the minivan smelt of geese and farmland to the owner, silently swearing at Smith and hoping he felt it.

That’s where they’d gotten to. The twelfth day of Christmas and Trott was pretty sick of carting everything around everywhere. “You know what Smith, you fucking owe me!”

“Yes I do owe you and you’ll get your payment for it ok? Just hang in there, look we’re back to mine,” Smith promised as they turned the corner to the block of apartments. Smith hurried the drummers out of the car and up to his & Ross’ flat where Ross answered the door, not even looking shocked.

“I present to you, Mr Hornby, the twelfth day of Christmas, take it away boys,” Smith announced as the drummers took positions in front of the TV, performing an intricate routine that Trott caught Smith replicating subtly out of the corner of his eye. The dramatic end involved them all spinning and flourishing their drums but then turning them up to spell “MARRY ME ROSS?”

That’s when the shock set in for Ross. He turned in disbelief to Trott stumbling over his words saying, “Did you know about this?” as Trott simply shook his head in equal surprise. Eventually, he swiveled round to see Smith down on one knee, open box in hand which housed a single golden ring.

“Five were too expensive so I had to settle for the one,” Smith joked as Ross processed the scene in front of him. “What do you say?”

“Yes, I, of course, yes!” Ross eventually got out through his surprise and utter joy at the question. As soon as the words came out, Smith had slid the gold ring onto Ross’ finger and kissed his now-fiance. 

Despite his incessant complaints about being Smith’s personal courier service, Trott couldn’t help but feel it was all worth it, in the end, to see his two best friends the happiest they’ve ever been. He was soon enough dragged into a hug by Smith because “it couldn’t have been done without Trott.”

Katie was invited over later with some more of their friends to celebrate. Trott spent the night telling stories of his weird and wonderful journeys to get the gifts and Ross spent the night praising Smith for his idea.

“At first, I’ll have to admit, it was a little weird,” Ross began, “When I realised what was happening, though, well, it was great. Even if we did have to spend several afternoons chasing birds around the apartment.”

“It was worth it in the end, though,” Smith laughed, as everyone else joined in. 

“Yeah,” Ross said, placing a hand on his fiance’s thigh, “Yeah it was.”


End file.
